Déchéance
by Azanielle
Summary: Qui aurait cru que le fier dragon serait tombé aussi bas. Pas lui en tout cas. Maintenant il va lui falloir faire face à ses démons.
1. Default Chapter

_**DECHANCE !**_

**Auteur : **Devinez ? C'est moi…Azanielle. De retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour. (Bon ok, j'arrête mes délires pas drôles du tout.)

**Série :** GW ! Vous savez le truc bizarre ou il y a des tas de machines qui se tapent dessus. Le truc emplie de beaux gosses.

**Genres :** Alors faisons une petite liste. : Un peu Angst, Romance, Yaoi, UA, OOC et…on verra par la suite.

**Couples : **Haha ! Mystère et boule de gomme.

**Disclaimer :** Vous, vous en doutez sûrement qui sont pas à moi hein ? Non ? Ben alors je peux vous mentir en disant qu'ils m'appartiennent ?

**Notes : **Alors voila, je m'étais promis de pas écrire d'autres fics tant que je n'avais pas finit c'elle déjà en cour, mais voila j'ai pas résisté. Et puis sa fait un moment que je voulais l'écrire c'elle si. Alors je précise qu'elle est centré sur Wu Fei…j'y peux rien c'est mon chouchou. Enfin bon, je sais pas non plus si elle plaira parce qu'elle peut paraître bizarre au premier abord à mon avis. Alors j'aimerais avoir votre avis sur ce que vous en penser !

Je précise pour ceux qui lise mon autre fic qu'elle n'est pas du tout abandonnée. Loin de la. J'ai même le chapitre 7 en cours d'écriture. Et puis Kasufu si tu lis ce ti message. Je sais que tu n'es pas fan du chinois mais bon tu vois j'ai pas résisté à l'envie de l'écrire cette fic.

Bon je vous laisse à votre lecture. Bisous tout le monde.

_**Prologue.**_

Il avait envie de rire. Oui. Il voulait rire tant il trouvait cette situation stupide.

Qui l'aurait cru ?

Lui Wu Fei Chang. Le fier descendant du clan du dragon. Le dernier membre survivant de toute cette maudite famille !

Il avait pourtant tout pour réussir. Il était intelligent et avait un avenir brillant. Beaucoup de femmes le trouvaient séduisant. Il n'avait qu'a choisir c'elle qu'il désirait pour épouse et ainsi perpétuer la ligné de sa prestigieuse famille !

Ho oui, Wu Fei faisait partie de cette élite ou peu de gens pouvaient se targuer d'appartenir.

Et personne ! Non personne ne pouvait se douter qu'il n'était en réalité plus qu'une loque faisant partie des bas fond. Même cet idiot de Maxwell n'avait rien remarqué.

Un sourire ironique pointa sur ses lèvres sèches. Il était un bon acteur en réalité. L'américain connaissait bien ce monde dans lequel il était tombé à pied joint et don il n'arrivait plus à ressortir. D'ailleurs avait il envie d'en ressortir ?! Il se le demandait encore, alors qu'assit sur le canapé de son salon, il observait la petite boite qui n'attendait que d'être ouverte.

Et soudain l'envie de pleurer, succéda au rire amère et désabusé.

Qu'était il devenu ? Par Nataku, que faisait il ?

Il se prit la tête entre ses mains tremblante et moites. Il avait beau essayé de résister à cet appel, rien n'y faisait. Il finissait par craquer et succomber au charme envoûtant de cette jolie petite boite en bois de cèdre.

Il le savait. Aujourd'hui encore, il l'attraperait, l'ouvrirait et se laisserait aller dans un monde d'extase malsaine.

Comment en était il arrivé là ? Comment avait il fait pour ne pas avoir refusé la première fois ? Pourquoi avait il accepté sans poser de question ?

Comme il se sentait pitoyable, honteux et humilié.

Il n'y avait plus rien de l'ancien Chang, solitaire qui ne pouvait supporter l'injustice dont faisait se monde ingrat.

Adieux le fier petit dragon.

Oublier tout ses principes.

Il était devenu comme ces être faibles qu'il méprisait tant ! Comme ces légumes sans foi ni loi. Poussé par l'envie devenue douloureuse qu'ils ressentaient lorsque la 'faim' devenait insupportable.

Doucement il se leva et fit les cents pas, son regard d'onyx revenant régulièrement vers la table où trônait avec arrogance cette saleté de petite chose carré qui renfermait sa déchéance et son salue.

Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il était tombé dans le piège. Aucune sortie de secours. Et personne pour lui prendre la main et l'emmener loin de se gouffre.

Et de toute façon, il aurait refusé cette aide dont il avait pourtant tant besoin. C'était peut être des relents de fierté qui refaisait leurs apparitions aux moments les plus inopportuns.

Il s'enfuit brusquement vers la cuisine. Boire un verre d'eau ! Penser à autre chose.

Mais déjà la douleur le rappela à l'ordre. Il serra le verre dans sa main.

Si fort.

Si fort…

Les dents serrées et le cri de rage et d'impuissance qui menaçait de traverser ses lèvres. Et le verre qui explose sous la pression devenue trop forte.

Le sang qui coulait.

Goutte à goutte.

Lentement !

Irrémédiablement !

Comme sa vie qui lui échappait doucement mais sûrement…sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour la retenir.

N'en supportant plus de cette éternelle lutte dont il avait déjà perdu la bataille, il se précipita dans le salon.

Fébrilement, il prit son précieux objet dans les mains avant de l'ouvrir avec milles précautions. Elle était toujours là. Elle n'avait pas bougé.

Cette petite seringue…

Enfermant son élixir.

Son poison.

Et sa fin.

* * *

D'un pas assuré et calme, il se dirigea vers son université. Rien dans son comportement ne pouvait présager une telle dépendance. Et il ferait tout pour que personne ne le remarque. 

Personne ne devait le savoir. Il ne s'infligerait pas une honte de plus. Que diraient donc ses amis s'ils le voyaient ainsi ?! Au bort du précipice !

Ils le rejetteraient. Il avait déjà suffisamment perdu d'être cher. Alors il n'en perdrait pas d'autres. C'était la seule chose qui lui restait. Alors il ferait tout pour la préserver.

« Wu ! » tonna une voix mélodieuse et connue à ses oreilles.

« C'est Wu Fei maxwell ! » répondit il par automatisme en se retournant.

Son crétin de meilleur ami courait pour le rattraper alors que Yuy suivait à bonne distance, visiblement exaspéré par le comportement de son amant.

« Yuy » salua t'il d'un hochement de tête. « Maxwell, veux tu me lâcher ?! »

Ce dernier pendu au cou du chinois ce sentit brutalement arraché à sa prise par un compagnon des plus possessif.

« Heero ! » couina le natté. « Sois pas si jaloux ! Tu sais bien que Fei est mon meilleur ami »

« Hm ! Je sauve la vie de Wu Fei. »

Une petite dispute amicale allait s'en suivre lorsque le chinois les interrompit assez brutalement.

« Je vais en cours ! » lança il, la voix contenant mal sa colère soudaine.

Et il les quitta sans plus de cérémonie.

Lorsqu'il fut assez éloigné, le regard du Duo s'assombrit aussi vite que son sourire disparut.

« Heero. Je n'aime pas ça. Wu Fei agit bizarrement depuis quelques temps. »

Le japonais fronça les sourcils quelques instants, une intense réflexion sur le visage.

« Il vient de perdre toute sa famille et les examens approchent à grands pas…laisse lui un peu de temps. »

Duo jeta un bref coup d'œil là où avait disparut son ami d'enfance avant de sentir la main de son amant attraper la sienne et la serrer avec réconfort.

Il soupira.

« Je ne sais pas Heero. Crois moi-même si l'impression qu'il donne ne diffère que peu de ses habitudes, quelque chose me dit que ça va empirer. »

Heero avait depuis longtemps apprit à faire confiances aux intuitions de son idiot de petit ami. Il ne se trompait que rarement.

De plus, il devait bien s'avouer qu'il s'inquiétait pour son ami. Wu Fei était bien trop solitaire. Tout comme lui autrefois. Il ne laissait personne approcher son espace vital. Même Duo n'y avait pas le droit.

Et lorsqu'il avait des problèmes le chinois n'en parlait jamais. Il gardait tout pour lui. Pour preuve, depuis que sa famille avait disparut, celui si n'en n'avait encore jamais mention. Il n'avait pas pleuré. Et même s'il l'avait fait, il ne se laisserait pas aller devant des amis.

Sa peine était enfermée en lui, à double tour.

Et s'il continuait dans cette voix, tout sa allait mal tourner. Mais Heero ne voulait pour le moment, ne faire aucunes conclusions hâtives. Seul le temps pourrait leur dire de quoi il en retournerait et inquiéter Duo n'arrangerait pas les choses non plus.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui. Il est fort. »

« Je sais…mais… »

« Ecoutes nous ferons plus attention à lui à présent mais en attendant on devrait rejoindre les autres avant le débuts des cours. »

Duo se laissa entraîner sans plus un mot. Après tout, Heero avait peut être raison. Il lui fallait sûrement un peu plus de temps pour pouvoir oublier…le malheur qui avait frappé à sa porte.

Enfin, il l'espérait.


	2. note importante

Malheureusement ce n'est pas un chapitre

Alors, je suis désolé de devoir vous annoncer cette triste nouvelle mais je vais être dans l'obligation de mettre cette fic en suspens. Je me suis rendu compte (un peu tard je l'admets) que je suis pour le moment dans l'incapacité de la terminer.

Mon travail fait que je n'ai pas le temps de me consacrer à deux fics à la fois. Et comme 'parfait petit soldat' et ma première, j'aimerai la terminer en première. Je suis consciente que cela va en décevoir certains. Et je m'excuse platement de mon manque de bon sens. J'aurais du réfléchir à deux fois avant de me lancer dans une deuxième histoire.

Mais pour ceux qui attendaient la suite, ne soyez pas trop déçu, je compte bien la finir, seulement une fois mon autre fic bouclé et envoyé à bon port.

Je suis par contre au regret de vous annoncer que cela risque d'être un peux long. Mais je ne voudrais pas bâcler cette fic ou une autre par manque de temps. Je veux les travailler comme il se doit et les rendre attrayantes, facile à lire et comprendre et surtout que l'atmosphère que je crée soit bien rendu et ça m'es tout de même un peux difficile.

Je tenais donc à remercier Florinoir, gaelle, kaorulabelle et olia narapour les reviews que vous m'avez laissé.

Je vous fais tout plein de gros bisous et vous dis à très bientôt.


End file.
